Plants vs. Zombies Heroes
Plants vs. Zombies Heroes (abbreviated as PvZH or PvZ Heroes) is a collectible mobile card game announced on March 10, 2016, through PopCap Games' official YouTube channel and soft released in certain countries on the same day. On October 18, 2016, the game was released worldwide (except China) on iOS and Android. Description It's the lawn of a new battle! Plants vs. Zombies: Heroes mobile lets you collect and choose from hundreds of characters across the PvZ Universe in this epic collectible card game that takes you beyond the backyard. For the first time ever on mobile, play as either plants or zombies and unlock their lawn-inspiring super powers. Collect hundreds of characters, including new roster favorites from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 like Super Brainz, Z-Mech, Citron, and Rose, and adventure through an all new PvZ Universe with a unique, comic-style narrative. Pick your favorite hero, assemble your team, and use your heroic skills to outwit your opponents in battle. Battle and adventure by yourself against AI in the single player campaign, or battle against other players in real-time multiplayer! Challenge your friends or test your powers and strategy against the rest of the world in casual or ranked multiplayer battles – all in real time. Complete Daily Quests to earn rewards to expand your roster of Heroes and sidekicks. In adventure mode, lead your favorite plant and zombies on epic missions to battle and take down all opposing Heroes across locations as zany and diverse as the Heroes who inhabit them. Experience the story of Plants vs. Zombies: Heroes via comic-styled story sequences revealed as your adventure progresses. Use the adventure mode to tone your skills and fine-tune your strategy, experimenting with different heroes and powerful teammate combinations along the way. Game icons PvZH Version 1.0.11 Icon.png|The icon used during the 1.0.11 update PvZH Version 1.0.17 Icon.png|The icon used during the 1.0.17 to the 1.2.12 updates PvZH Version 1.18.13 Icon.png|The icon used during the 1.4.14 to 1.34.5 updates (current icon) II-6CczQ.jpg|The icon used during the 1.8.41 update (iOS only) Icon.png|The icon used during 1.10.22 update Valenbrainzicnforheroes.png|The icon used during 1.10.22 update, only used on the Google Play store Game information Story Each day, the plants and zombies battle as usual. After several zombies have been destroyed, Dr. Zomboss suddenly appears in his brand new Zombot Hero-Tron 5000, and uses the Zombot's hero laser to transform a basic zombie into a hero called . Dr. Zomboss is so ecstatic that he ends up accidentally pressing a button that says "Do Not Push!" The Zombot malfunctions, resulting in the hero laser transforming a nearby Sunflower, Wall-nut, Bonk Choy, and Peashooter into their respective heroes, Solar Flare, Wall-Knight, Grass Knuckles, and Green Shadow. Then the Zombot explodes, and the hero laser transforms several other plants and zombies around the world into heroes. Now the battle fully begins, as both sides are going to gather all heroes in the world to be the victor. Galactic Gardens In space, an is riding in a rocket when Dr. Zomboss presses a button, and the Imp, along with other zombies including a Conehead Zombie and a Gargantuar, are blasted onto Meteor Z. As the rocket hits the surface, the zombies turn into galactic zombies, the Conehead Zombie turns into an Interdimensional Zombie, the Gargantuar turns into a Gas Giant, and the Imp turns into Huge-Gigantacus. Colossal Fossils While Beta-Carrotina was chasing Huge-Gigantacus, Meteor Z crashes into Earth, deep enough to where they end up in a luscious world known as Hollow Earth, where time has stopped to the point where all of the plants and zombies are prehistoric. Said plants and zombies end up being released to the surface after the crashing of Meteor Z. Triassic Triumph After Hollow Earth was discovered, Neptuna launched an invasion known as the "Triassic Invasion". She floods Hollow Earth with oceanic waters and sends an army of zombie explorers, pirates, and barbers to find the Mustache Monuments. Aligning all of the Mustache Monuments is said to give Neptuna immense power if she were to succeed. Game modes On this game it is possible to play as both plants and zombies, with the main game modes being: *Plant Missions - Where the player progresses through the plants' campaign; *Zombie Missions - Where the player progresses through the zombies' campaign; *Multiplayer - Where the player fights against other real life players around the world as either the plants or the zombies. *Today's Challenge! - Where the player can attempt challenges designed by PopCap each day, earning tickets and free packs. Glitches Check this page to find the various glitches of this game. Concept art and upcoming content Check this article to see concept art and unused content of the game. Update history This game regularly gets updates that can bring exciting new content or bug fixes. Check this page to see the various updates to this game and when they were released. Gameplay The main objective of the game is to defeat the opposing hero by reducing their health to 0 (or by letting your opponent run out of cards to draw). This is done via the cards played on the field. There are three types of cards: fighters (plants/zombies), tricks, and environments. *Fighters are cards that stay on the field until destroyed. They all have three stats: strength ( ), health ( ), and cost ( / ). In addition, some have traits and/or abilities that cannot be ignored and makes each one unique. The player must know how to use those in their favor in order to win against tougher opponents. In the Fight! phase, each one attacks. The strength of the fighter is the damage they do to the enemy, and the health is how much damage they can take before being destroyed. If there are no opposing cards on the same lane, the opposing hero takes damage. *Tricks are cards that directly affect the game by damaging or healing fighters or heroes, making or destroying fighters, adding or removing strength or health, etc. If on the zombies' side, they can only be played on the third phase of the turn. If on the plants' side, they can be played during their phase. The only attribute associated with them is their cost ( / ). **Superpowers are a powerful type of cards that cost 1 / each. One is given at the start of each game, and you can normally only gain more by getting a Super-Block. There are four superpowers for each hero: three regular ones based on the hero's two classes, and one signature superpower, an exceptionally powerful move that is exclusive to the hero. Each hero has 20 points of health plus a Super-Block Meter. When the hero takes damage, the Super-Block Meter will fill up randomly 1-3 blocks in a shield consisting of 8 blocks. When the Super-Block charger is full, the hero will block the attack, and receive a superpower that can be deployed immediately for free or saved for later use. Each hero can block attacks up to 3 times per game. Each time the hero blocks, one shield icon below the meter will disappear, and the shield that contains the Super-Block Meter will degrade. When the hero uses up all three of their Super-Blocks, that shield will be broken, and the hero cannot Super-Block any longer until the game ends. During a game, each turn has four phases. *The first phase is the Zombies Play phase, where the zombie hero can only play zombie fighters. *The second phase is the Plants Play phase, where the plant hero can play plant fighters, plant tricks, and plant environments. *The third phase is the Zombie Tricks phase, where the zombie hero can only play zombie tricks and zombie environments, unless they use Teleport or Teleportation Zombie, which allows them to play zombie fighters during the Zombie Tricks phrase. *The fourth and final phase is the Fight! phase, where each fighter on the field does combat from left to right, so those on the leftmost lane attack first and those on the rightmost lane attack last. **Note that in each lane, the zombie fighter attacks first. While this, under most circumstances, does not have any effect, zombies will always win in a situation where both heroes were to be defeated on the same lane. At the start of each turn, the number of sun/brains given increases by 1, allowing for more powerful cards to be played later in the game, so the player must not only rely on them otherwise they have nothing to play on the first turns. Each deck needs to have exactly 40 cards shared between tricks and plants/zombies. Additionally, each hero has four superpowers which can't be changed and don't count towards the limit. Each card is allowed to have up to 4 copies, and they are classified as either Basic, Premium, Galactic, Colossal, or Triassic, followed by their rarity. Only 10 cards can be in your hand at once. In this case, you cannot draw or Conjure any more cards, and you will not be able to block any attacks until you play some cards so that you have 9 or less cards in your hand. However, it is possible to have more than ten cards in your hand through the Bounce effect. Each class has five basic cards, of which you get four copies whenever you unlock said class. Premium and other non-basic cards can primarily be obtained at the through card packs, or a free Premium pack obtained by losing multiple battles in a row (three to five; only once if not yet accepted), and their rarity determines the chances of obtaining them via packs. The player can also utilize Sparks to craft them, though Sparks can only be obtained by recycling premium cards. Cards of a higher rarity cost more sparks to craft. There are also limited time offers that offer specific cards or a hero not yet owned. Terminologies Like most collectible card games, Plants vs. Zombies Heroes employs many terminologies that are used to refer to the many different mechanics of the game, interactions of cards with each other, and many more. The page above lists and explains the terminologies. Heroes Heroes are the main playable characters in Plants vs. Zombies: Heroes, and the ones required to be defeated so the game can end. Heroes have unique Superpowers and Classes, the latter of which determines which cards they can play, making each one different from the others. Plants Zombies Classes Each hero leads two different classes which have different types of attacks and traits. Plants Zombies Traits/Effects Traits *[[Card#Amphibious|'Amphibious']] - Allows a fighter to be played on an aquatic lane as well. This does not restrict availability to be played anywhere else. * [[Card#Anti-Hero|'Anti-Hero']] - Gets more strength points equal to its Anti-Hero value when there isn't an opposing fighter blocking the lane. * [[Card#Armored|'Armored']] - Reduces damage from attacks equal to its Armored value. (If a fighter with this trait is hit with, say, 1 damage, its Armored value that acts as "extra health" takes the damage instead. If a fighter with Armored 1 is hurt for 1 damage, its Armored value takes the hit. If 2 damage, the fighter only loses 1 general health.) * [[Card#Bullseye|'Bullseye']] - Does not charge the Super-Block Meter if a successful hit is landed on the enemy Hero. * [[Card#Deadly|'Deadly']] - Destroy any fighter it does damage to, both plant and zombie, unless the damage is neutralized. Only zombies have this trait. * [[Card#Double Strike|'Double Strike']] - Does a bonus attack if this fighter survives after combat. Only plants have this trait. * [[Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']] - If it survives combat, this does a bonus attack when it destroys a plant directly. Only zombies have this trait. *[[Card#Gravestone|'Gravestone']] - Hides under a Gravestone until the Zombie Tricks phase; while hiding, they cannot be affected by most tricks or damage. The only plant fighters/tricks that can vanquish or affect Gravestones are: Spyris, Grave Buster, Cool Bean, Blockbuster, and Grave Mistake. Only zombies have this trait. *[[Card#Hunt|'Hunt']] - When an opposing fighter is played in a lane, this fighter moves to the same lane that the opposing fighter is played in unless that lane is already occupied by a fighter without Team-Up. * [[Card#Overshoot|'Overshoot']] - Does damage to the opposing hero equal to its Overshoot value before combat here. Only zombies have this trait. *[[Card#Splash Damage|'Splash Damage']] - Does damage to enemies next door equal to its Splash Damage value per attack, if any. Only plants have this trait. It cannot be changed. * [[Card#Strikethrough|'Strikethrough']] - Hits all fighters on the attacking lane, as well as the opposing hero. *[[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] - Allows a fighter to be played in front or behind another fighter, or allows another fighter to be played in front of or behind the fighter with said trait. Some cards get boosts from having Team-Up fighters. Only plants have this trait. * Untrickable - Grants the fighter invulnerability to all tricks from the opposing side. You can still play your own tricks on them. Effects Include, but are not limited to: *[[Card#Bounce|'Bounce']] - Remove the target plant/zombie and put it back into its owner's hand. It can be played again. *[[Card#Conjure|'Conjure']] - Gain a random card of that kind. *[[Card#Dino-Roar|'Dino-Roar']] - Draw a card to activate this ability. *[[Card#Evolution|'Evolution']] - Play the fighter on a plant/zombie (of a particular tribe, if specified) to activate this ability. * [[Card#Freeze|'Freeze']] - That plant/zombie skips its next attack. Making the fighter do a bonus attack cancels out the freeze effect. *[[Card#Heal|'Heal']] - Restore health to a damaged plant/zombie or hero. * [[Card|'Health-Strength']] - Attack using its instead of its . *[[Card#Shield|'Shield']] - Cannot take damage in battle or from tricks. They are still vulnerable to tricks that can destroy fighters or lower Strength/ Health. Cards Cards are used to create your hero's decks. In each deck, there are 40 cards consisting of Fighters, Tricks and Environments, as well as 4 Superpowers, including the Signature Superpower that is unique to each hero. Missions Missions are the single player game mode of Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Each mission features the main opposing hero that appears in the corner of the mission preview screen, and consists of five stages: *Encounter Battle, a regular battle against the main opposing hero *Teammate Battle 1, against a different hero *Mini-Boss Battle or Crisis Battle, another battle against the main opposing hero, but with an improved deck, as well as a special gimmick in the later missions *Teammate Battle 2, against yet another different hero *Boss Battle, a battle against the main opposing hero with a strong gimmick The Boss Battles of each mission have a special gimmick (like a change in the number of cards given, increased or decreased health, or pre-summoned fighters) that can have a powerful effect on the required playstyle. Starting from Mission 21 for each side, the third battle will also have a special gimmick. Below is the list of missions available to each side. Plant missions Zombie missions Gallery Trivia *It appears that the art style for this game was originally going to be the one in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, as shown on a beta gameplay photo shown on the right, but ultimately took on a more cartoonish art style resembling the one in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *The icon of the 1.0.11 update marked the first time where a plant (Green Shadow) was featured on the game's icon instead of a zombie (Super Brainz). *The sound effect for gems being added is the same as some sound effects from the Bejeweled series, another game from PopCap. *As noted by the official website and game description game wise, this is the first mobile game where you can play as both the plants and the zombies. *Whenever a legendary card is played, the opposing hero will have a shocked or surprised expression different from their hurt or low health expression. *All of the new playable characters on Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 appear in this game as heroes, with the exception of Kernel Corn and Captain Deadbeard, who appear as a legendary fighter and a token fighter respectively. *If your Hero obtains one of his/her superpowers at the beginning, the Super-Blocks later won't give him/her that superpower again. This means that each superpower can only be used once per game without Thinking Cap, Quazar Wizard, or Bird of Paradise. Interestingly, there are three Super-Blocks available, and one superpower is awarded at the beginning, it means that you can get all four superpowers in a game via a different way. *When your Hero is low on health (5 or less health), the current theme changes to a suspenseful, drastic one, still keeping the same melody. **Similarly, when the battle progresses, as well as when one hero takes some damage, the music will slightly change, usually becoming more suspenseful as the match goes on. **If the player has 5 more health than your opponent, then the music will be high pitched. It will be pitched even more higher if the player has 10 more health than your opponent. It will be more dramatic if the player has 10 less health than your opponent. *When it comes to the cards, most of the plants will be facing right, and all of the zombies will be facing left. This makes sense as plants would look right to shoot at zombies coming in from the right in many of their games. **Interestingly enough, in the main menu, the plant heroes on the Plant Missions panel are facing left, and the zombie heroes on the Zombie Missions panel are facing right. *In this game, the zombies don't target brains. Instead, it is used as currency to play zombie cards and tricks, similarly to how brains are used as the zombies' currency in Versus Mode in Plants vs. Zombies. * A few classes and a hero have a code name different from their original name: **Crazy is mentioned as Madcap. **Mega-Grow is mentioned as MegaGro. **The Smash is mentioned as Gargantuar. *If you scroll up in the Collections menu, there is a Wall-Nut hanging upside-down. *Cactus and Kernel Corn are the only playable plants in GW2 that aren't heroes in Plants vs. Zombies: Heroes. External links *Official website de:Plants vs Zombies Heroes es:Plants vs. Zombies: Heroes pl:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes